


Bittersweet

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yashiro brings something to Ko Yeong-ha that he just can't find in Korea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts).



> Written for the [Hikago Day Drabble Exchange](http://hikarunogo.dreamwidth.org/82858.html).

Ko Yeongha looked at him and held out his hand. "Give it to me," he said in the perfect Japanese he'd decide to reveal only after Yashiro had struggled to become conversational in Korean.

With a frown, Yashiro put his bag down on the ground, opening it and digging through to the bottom. "It might have melted," he said as he pulled out the cardboard-protected and foil-wrapped rectangle. "I tried to keep my bag off my lap, but..."

Taking it in hand, the other man smiled. "I wanted to get it in the freezer anyway."

"Really? I like my chocolate a little melty, and sweeter than that stuff, too. But you like it, so..."

Moving through the apartment, Ko Yeong-ha placed the bar lovingly in the freezer and turned to say something further to Yashiro when he was presented with another stack of chocolate bars. "Oh. I only asked for one."

Yashiro rolled his eyes and put his stack on top of the bar already ensconced beside packages bearing stylized writing that he couldn't quite read. "You said you liked it. Of course I wanted to get you a bunch."

Closing the freezer door, Ko Yeong-ha leaned against it. "But now I don't have a reason to tell you to buy me more and smuggle it in for me."

"Oh." Yashiro frowned. "So, I was the real reason after all?"

Ko Yeong-ha laughed. "I can buy that chocolate online. But a box in the mail isn't nearly as pretty a package as you are. Besides, you flew out here to give me ten chocolate bars-"

"A dozen."

"-a dozen chocolate bars just because I asked. Am I incorrect to think we're still on the same page here?"

Yashiro squirmed a little under the other man's gaze, but nodded. "I guess."

"Good. Because I did wonder how that particular chocolate would taste if I let it get, what did you say, melty? But on you."

"Then maybe it's a good idea that I bought plenty?"

"Indeed."


End file.
